Baby Daddy Drama
by dragon vs. puppy
Summary: Kurama has a child and doesn't know who the daddy is. What is a demon to do but go on a talk show and take a paternity test. hehe...no lemon, multiply pairings, strong language. Triple crossover fanfic..Inuyasha, Yugioh, and Yu Yu Hakusho. Please be bruta


**Hey I don't own Yugioh, Inuyasha, or Yu Yu Hakusho. This is a triple crossover fanfic. It hasn't any lemon. It has multiply pairings; however, I will try to keep all shocking material to a minimum. I took liberties with all three shows. I know, males can't become pregnant, so please don't leave me reviews stating as such. One of the fanfics I wrote had spaces in between the action; however, the lines didn't come out during posting. So from now on I will let you know the change of action with the word (BREAK). Sorry if this causes some of you a problem. Thank you for all the nice reviews** **on my previous work. Read and Enjoy.**

Naraku sat in his chair and admired his reflection. He stuck out his tongue and frowned. He puckered up his lips and pouted. He winked at his image and smiled. Life was great for the spider demon. His talk show was rated number one. He was adored by a million fans, many more than that half - dog demon Inuyasha or that full dog demon Sesshomaru. He scowled as he thought of them. They both had made a clown of him over the years, the many defeats at their hands had been more than a spider demon could handle. He laughed bitterly, well, that was all over with now. He was on top. He was number one and no one would take that away from him. He smiled at the topic of today's show.

'Baby daddy drama,' he snickered. Wouldn't Inuyasha and Sesshomaru be shocked by today's events?

**(Break)**

Meanwhile, in the green room a nervous Kurama paced back and forth rocking his child. He looked down at the little girl with adoration. She was a beautiful child with white silver hair and beautiful golden eyes. She opened her mouth in a huge yawn and her little fangs glistened in the light. Kurama nuzzled her nose with his own and she reached up with a clawed hand and tugged his ear.

Kurama smiled bitterly and whispered in her ear, "It isn't right little one that I don't know who sired you."

The baby cooed against Kurama's chest. "No, it isn't right at all. Hopefully after today's paternity test we both will find out who sired you." Kurama sighed; so much hurt his lust cost him. He looked over at his fire demon, but as usual, Hiei refused to acknowledge him. Kurama couldn't blame him. These days he couldn't stand the sight of himself in the mirror. He sighed again.

Hiei's crimson eyes glowed and quietly he grunted. Unbeknownst to Kurama, Hiei stole glances at the stupid fox and all the trouble he had caused. The little child was at one time a blessing. Now she was a source of constant bickering between the two of them. Hiei rubbed his temples as he recalled what had led them to the green room.

**(Flashback)**

Initially, Hiei had been proud of his daughter. The way she would smile back, when he uncharacteristically smiled at her. The way she would sit in her high chair and pout when Kurama tried to get her to eat her strained peas. All Hiei had to do was make a face and she would laugh, then Kurama would stuff strained peas in her little mouth.

At night she would cry in her cradle. Hiei would take her in his arms, settle in the rocking chair, and hum for her. She would rest her head against his chest put her little thumb in her mouth and drift off to sleep. That is when Hiei began to notice the little changes. After she had fallen asleep he would take her thumb out of her mouth. On her right hand she had strange stripes, stripes that would appear on her hand one moment and then were gone the next. That wasn't the only oddity. Her silver white hair would change to ebony on certain times of the month. Her golden eyes would change to a warm shade of honey. Then there was the strange thing that happened when she first speaking. She would utter inarticulate sounds. Something like low growling. Hiei thought this was a trait she picked up from the stupid fox. However, he wasn't completely sure. As her growling sounded more dog like and less fox like. Hiei had had enough. He flat out asked the stupid fox, "Is she my daughter?"

Kurama looked onto the floor and shook his head in shame.

"Who sired this child?"

Kurama frowned and softly replied, "I don't know."

Hiei walked out of the room. He could hear Kurama calling his name but he didn't turn to respond. As angry as he was he knew he may do something he might regret, like striking the stupid fox.

Some days later Hiei had been home sitting in front of the t.v. in his boxer shorts. With bottles of beer surrounding his easy chair, he had been dozing on and off. On t.v. was on a talk show. The host was opening up a yellow envelope and announcing to the audience...so and so... was not the father. The male guest leaped out of his chair with a shout of relief. The woman guest stormed off the set in shame. Hiei thought 'that is what we need to find out who this child's other parent is.' Much later towards the end of the show an announcer came on. The announcer said if you or someone you know had a problem with a paternity issue to call up the show and they could be a guest. Hiei called almost immediately. Once and for all it was going to be made known who the child's other parent was. Little did he know then what a complete slut his stupid fox had been.

**(Present)**

Kurama sighed again. He clutched his daughter tighter. Hiei sat in the chair staring out of the window. When the little girl cried and reached for him he recoiled in anger. He knew he was wrong to feel that way after all she was innocent. Still, it didn't stop him from backing away from her. Kurama was about to respond but he never got the chance. In walked a tall white silver haired boy with golden eyes. Hiei looked up and frowned. He glared at the demon with hate. This was one of the potential fathers of his little girl!

The demon looked down at the mouse of a fire demon and smirked. 'It was no wonder Yoko Kurama came to him. Hell this little fire demon was a puny specimen. Did he even reach five feet tall?' the tall demon wonder. He smiled as Hiei growled at him.

"It's not my fault you can't control your bitch."

Hiei rushed at the tall figure of a boy. The boy dodged the fire demon and smirked. "Little and slow, "the figure shooed the fire demon away. "Run along Lord Sesshomaru hasn't got time for a runt like you."

Hiei growled and began to advance again. Kurama cradled the child with one hand and pulled Hiei away with the other. Hiei snarled and yanked his arm away from Kurama's.

"Don't touch me, "he spat out. He turned on his heels and pulled the door open and left.

"Such a temper that little one has," Sesshomaru mused.

"Shut up, "Kurama said.

Sesshomaru was ready to reply when the baby began crying. Kurama cooed to the child as he made his way to the stroller and took out a bottle of milk. Sitting down he placed the nipple in the child's mouth and she began to suckle.

In the distance they heard arguing. "I have ever right to be here, rich boy."

"Don't make me laugh, puppy, a beautiful guy wouldn't want a dog like you."

"I told you once and I won't say it again, rich boy, Kurama isn't a complete boy. He happens to be a spirit fox demon," other boy replied.

"Demons, ancient magic, don't you and Yugi ever get enough of your fairy tales, puppy," the other replied.

"It isn't a fairy tale. It is the truth. Didn't you notice his fluffy dog ears and his tail?"

"I don't know what you slept with, dog, but I slept with a beautiful flame haired green eyed boy." The other was going to respond when the 'rich boy' continued speaking, "I know that boy has too much respect for himself to sleep with a dog like you."

Sesshomaru frowned. 'Who was that kid calling a dog?'

The door flew open and two boys tried to get through at the same time.

The smaller blond one with amber eyes said, "Stop pushing, rich boy."

The taller brown haired one with cobalt blue eyes responded, "Why don't you heel, dog?"

"The hell with you, Kaiba," Jou remarked as he tripped over Kaiba's feet and hit the floor.

Kaiba looked down and smirked. "Good, the puppy, does know how to heel."

Sesshomaru spoke, "One more dog comment and you are dead, human."

Kaiba's eyes widen in shock. If he had thought Kurama was beautiful this tall guy was twice as nice.

Jou blushed at the sight of Sesshomaru. He was twice as beautiful as Yoko Kurama, for, unlike Kaiba, Jou had mated with Yoko Kurama. Jou looked at the other boy in the green room feeding a little child. He had flame colored hair and green eyes. Jou didn't recognize him.

Seto meanwhile was staring transfixed at Sesshomaru. Still the cold CEO recovered his senses long enough to respond to being insulted. He didn't care if this guy was hot or not. No one insulted Seto Kaiba.

"I don't know who you are and I much don't care but no one talks to Seto Kaiba like that."

"Seto Kaiba, uh" Sesshomaru commented. "You are just a silly human."

Seto advanced and Sesshomaru smiled. 'Well, this was going to be an enjoyable afternoon after all.' Seto took another step as Jou pulled him back.

Seto snatched his arm out of Jou's clutches and frowned. "Keep you filthy paws off of me, mutt."

"Fine, rich boy, but you do notice that he isn't a human."

"Again with the fairy tales!"

"Check out his ears, Kaiba. Do normal people have ears like those?"

Kaiba did notice that Sesshomaru ears were pointy and laying at an odd angle. He dismissed that. "He has a slight deformity. More than likely a birth defect, " Kaiba responded.

"Sure, " Jou said, "and those marking on his face?"

"It is just makeup. I would expect you to understand makeup, after all Yugi is into Goth." Kaiba shot back.

"Yugi does were a lot of makeup, however, unlike Yugi his ears are normal."

"I told you a deformity."

At this time Kurama had enough of the bickering. "Shut up, Kaiba, as a matter of fact why don't you just leave."

Kaiba now turned to Kurama, "I told him now I am telling you. No one talks to me like that."

Kurama reached into the stroller again and pulled out a small flask. He looked to Jou, "You might want to hold your nose."

Jou quickly pinched his nose closed and Kurama opened the bottle. A sweet smell wafted out and Kaiba inhaled deeply. He swooned on his feet and Jou thought Kaiba might topple over.

"Now, Seto Kaiba, be a good boy and wait in the limo until you are called."

Kaiba walked over to the door and left. Jou watched him swaying down the hall. Kurama went over to the window and opened it to allow fresh air to fill the room.

With his nose still pinched he asked in a nasally voice, "You got any more of that stuff. It would be nice to control rich boy more often."

Kurama smiled. "Only fox demons can control what is in this bottle."

Jou nodded and grinned. "That is too bad. Jou always one to mend fences walked over to Sesshomaru. He ran his fingers through his unruly mop of blond hair. "Sorry about prima donna there. He can be a real jerk sometimes."

Sesshomaru looked down at Jou, "At least he wouldn't apologize to others. That is a true sign of weakness."

Jou frowned, "Uh?" He looked at Sesshomaru with a befuddled expression.

"Slow on the uptake aren't you, human?"

Jou moved away from Sesshomaru. "I take my apology back. You are just as much of an asshole as Kaiba."

"Really Lord Sesshomaru finds that hard to believe."

"At least he doesn't talk about himself in the third person. Only a stuck up jerk does that."

Sesshomaru smirked at the youth leaning against the doorframe with his arms folded. Jou looked to the door at the youth standing there. He had silver colored hair, gold colored eyes, pointy ears that sat upright on the top of his head, and a red outfit on. Jou looked down to his feet and noticed he wasn't wearing in shoes.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I was summoned here."

Sesshomaru snarled, "Of course just like a good little half breed you answered the call."

"Why don't you go and screw yourself?"

"Well, little brother, what would be the point? After all," he pointed to Kurama, "I think he has done enough of the deed to out screw us all."

Kurama hissed. "I am not that silly little human you were tangling with a moment ago. I am a demon just like you."

Sesshomaru waved his hand dismissively. "Actually, you aren't a full demon. You need to possess the soul of that human boy. You are nothing but a parasite."

"And you are in asshole, but hey who is keeping track," Jou spoke while shrugging his shoulders.

The silver haired youth smiled. It was a rarity that humans talked to Sesshomaru liked that. Sesshomaru on the other hand wasn't impressed. In a fury he flew at Jou. Inuyasha jumped over Jou's head in a flash. Magically the tetsusaiga was in his hands. He pointed his sword at his older brother. "Leave him alone, Sesshomaru."

"That's funny I thought we weren't allowed to bring our weapons?" Sesshomaru said.

"I never travel without mine." Inuyasha replied.

Sesshomaru walked past Inuyasha and Jou. He gave neither of them a second glance. As he opened the door he spoke over his shoulder, "We will finish this later."

"We will," Inuyasha replied as he tucked his sword back into its sheath.

**Well, I hope you liked the first chapter. Kurama has a real mess going on. We all know Hiei isn't the father but who is? Is it Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Jou, Kaiba, or mystery man in chapter 2? As always be brutal in your comments, thank you. **


End file.
